An input device for inputting a signal shapes a waveform of an input signal, and amplifies the input signal or corrects distortion of the input signal as necessary. When shaping a waveform, by outputting a signal having a level corresponding to a state in which a voltage value of an input signal is higher or lower than a threshold value, the input device can generate a digital signal based on the input signal.